fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sniper
A Sniper (スナイパー) is the promoted version of the Archer and a foe to be feared if you are keen on using flying units. While not particularly different from normal Archers, the Sniper is open to the higher class bow weapons. While they do receive a significant boost in defense and health, they're still very vulnerable targets and can't take very much punishment. Snipers will often dodge many attacks directed at them, but it's risky to rely on those abilities. Like Archers, Snipers can also use Ballista. In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones they have the skill Sure Strike. In Fire Emblem: Fates, the class is known as Holy Bowman and is a Hoshido class. In Game Combat as a Sniper.]] Snipers fight exactly like their Archer counterparts, only with more power. Like Myrmidons becoming Swordmasters, Archers becoming Snipers receive much higher critical hit chances, in some games like Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. In WiFi battles, Snipers are a very good class. They possess enough speed to double most units, as well as increased critical hit rates. Their use of bows means they are immune to the weapon triangle. Although Snipers have low movement, their ability to use long-range brave weapons is highly valuable. More importantly is their ability to use Longbows; these are invaluable in breaking chokepoints and chipping away at enemy HP without being hit with a counterattack. This advantage can be extended to an amazing amount if there is ballista present. Much of the enemy can be defeated or weakened simply by constant fire from Snipers or Archers on Ballista. Maximum Stats Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem *HP: 52 *Str: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 20 *Def: 20 *Def: 20 *Wlv: 20 Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War *HP: 80 *Str: 27 *Mag: 15 *Skl: 27 *Spd: 27 *Lck: 30 *Def: 22 *Res: 18 Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *HP: 80 *Str: 20 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 20 *Def: 20 Fire Emblem: Binding Blade *HP: 60 *Str: 25(M) 24(F) *Skl: 30 *Spd: 28(M) 29(F) *Def: 25(M) 24(F) *Res: 23(M) 24(F) Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *HP: 60 *Str: 25 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 30 *Spd: 28 *Lck: 40 *Def: 25 *Res: 23 *Bow: S Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon *HP: 60 *Str: 24 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 30 *Spd: 29 *Lck: 30 *Def: 23 *Res: 20 *Bow: A Fire Emblem: Awakening *HP: 80 *Str: 41 *Mag: 30 *Skl: 48 *Spd: 40 *Lck: 45 *Def: 40 *Res: 31 *Bow: A Notable Snipers Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi/Shadow Dragon *Jeorge *Promotion for: Gordin, Tomas, and Norne Mystery of the Emblem/Shin Monshō no Nazo *Tomas - One of the exclusive playable character returns in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ *Kuraine - One of the assassins and exclusive boss in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. *Jeorge *Promotion for: Raian, Gordin, Norne Genealogy of the Holy War *Briggid - the long-lost daughter of Duke Ring of Jungby, who was raised by the Orgahill Pirates, the older sister of Adean, the older half-sister of Andorey, the mother of Faval and Patty, and the aunt of Lester, Rana, and Scopio. *Draco - one of the twelve Deadlords *Promotion for: Jamke, Faval, Asaello. Thracia 776 *Draco- one of the twelve Deadlords *Promotion for: Tanya and Ronan Binding Blade *Klein - The son of Pent and Louise *Igrene - The daughter of Hawkeye, and protector of the Nabata Desert *Promotion for: Wolt and Dorothy Rekka no Ken *Louise - The wife of Pent *Denning - The boss of Chapter 29 (Eliwood's story)/30 (Hector's story) *Promotion for: Wil and Rebecca The Sacred Stones *Innes - Prince of Frelia *Possible Promotion for: Neimi Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn *Shinon - A senior member of the Greil Mercenaries and a secondary boss of Path of Radiance Chapter 18 *Norris - The boss of Path of Radiance Chapter 13 *Rolf in Radiant Dawn - the student of Shinon *Silvano - The boss of Radiant Dawn in Chapter 3-P *Promotion for: Rolf in Path of Radiance and Leonardo in Radiant Dawn Awakening *Draco - one of the twelve Deadlords. *Possible Promotion for: Virion and Noire. Fates *Possible Promotion for: Takumi and Kisaragi. Gallery File:Sniper female.jpg|Concept artwork of the female variant of the Sniper class from Awakening. File:Sniper Male.jpg|Concept artwork of the male variant of the Sniper class from Awakening. File:SniperTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Sniper, as he appears in the second series of the TCG. File:SniperTCG2.jpg|A Level 10 generic Sniper, as he appears in the sixth series of the TCG. File:Sniper p.PNG|Generic CG artwork of the Sniper class from the DS titles. File:AwakeningSniperPortrait.png|Generic artwork of the Sniper class from Awakening. File:Sniper Gaiden.png|Battle model of an unarmed Sniper from Fire Emblem Gaiden. File:Sniper Attack Gaiden.png|Battle model of an armed Sniper from Gaiden. File:FE2 enemy sniper.png|Battle model of an enemy Sniper brandishing a crossbow from Gaiden. File:Enemy sniper with no weapon.JPG|Battle model of an unarmed enemy Sniper from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. File:Female enemy Sniper(found in Eliwood only chapter).JPG|Battle model of a female enemy Sniper from Rekka no Ken. File:FE9 Sniper (Rolf).png|Rolf as a Sniper in Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Sniper (Shinon).png|Shinon as a Sniper in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Sniper (Leonardo).png|Leonardo as a Sniper in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Sniper (Rolf).png|Rolf as a Sniper in Radiant Dawn. File:FE13 Sniper (Noire).png|Noire a female Sniper in Awakening. File:FE13 Sniper (Virion).png|Virion a male Sniper in Awakening. File:FE1 Sniper Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Sniper class from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:FE2Sniper.png|Map sprite of the Sniper class from Fire Emblem Gaiden. File:FE3 Sniper Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Sniper class from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE8 Sniper Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Sniper class from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. File:FEDS Sniper Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male variant of the Sniper class from the DS titles. de:Scharfschütze